


DreamCatcher

by LunaRavenclaw9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Nightmares, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 18:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRavenclaw9/pseuds/LunaRavenclaw9
Summary: Harry hates going to sleep. He has seen enough horrors to keep anyone awake for the rest of their life. Could he really find a way to sleep comfortably for the first time in his life?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Potterfix Don't Be Afraid fest  
Prompt:: Somniphobia, fear of sleep.
> 
> I want to thank the admins of the Facebook group Potterfix 18+ for hosting this! I really enjoyed writing my piece.
> 
> I also want to thank my alpha, [noxsoulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate)! Without you this story wouldn't be what it is!!!

_ Night had never been his friend. The dark, quiet moments most people live for made his skin crawl. Waking up almost every night for as long as you can remember, screaming from nightmares or just soaked in sweat, may just do that to a person. And needing to learn how to scream into a pillow while you were still asleep or else be locked in your room would make anyone afraid of falling asleep. If that wasn’t enough, the war was plenty to give a person nightmares for life, nightmares that made sleep almost impossible. _

  
  


Not wanting to fall asleep was the reason Harry Potter could be found walking around the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at three o’clock on a cold morning in the middle of February. After his defeat of the Dark Lord, he had been given a few extra liberties during his final year at school but he still kept a vigilant eye out because he knew Filch didn’t care about his status. To him, Harry would be just another student out of bed after curfew if he was caught.

After hiding behind a suit of armor to keep out of Mrs. Norris’ path, he quickens his steps, as quiet as humanly possible, and heads up the steps to the Astronomy tower. Promising himself to bring the map and his invisibility cloak next time. It doesn’t register with Harry that anyone else is there until a very familiar voice sounds from behind him.

“Not following me again this year, are you, Potter?”

Not surprised at all, Harry turns, scrubbing his hands through his unruly hair. Turning towards the voice that is regularly a part of his nightmares. Sometimes it is screaming obscenities or spewing curses at him, yet other times it is begging Harry to help save his family.

With a heavy sigh, Harry replies, “no, Malfoy, just couldn’t sleep. Same as every other time you’ve seen me.”

_ Don’t want to sleep more like it, but Malfoy doesn’t need to know that. _

Watching him step out of the shadows, Harry can’t help but notice the moonlight glinting off of his hair, making it seem brighter than usual. There are dark circles under his eyes - Malfoy is obviously just as tired as he is. A tiredness so deep one can feel it in their bones and it seems like there is no cure for it. Even in the dim light the dark smudges underneath his eyes are clear to see, weaving a tale of just how little sleep he gets.

_ Maybe Malfoy would understand me. My need to sleep as little as possible. How the fuck could I figure out if he was as haunted by his worst fears and biggest regrets whenever he let his eyes close? _

Draco starts to make his way towards the stairs without another word. The panic of being alone, even if Draco Malfoy is the only company available, makes Harry open his mouth before his brain has even processed what’s going to come out.

“What do you see most often?”

Draco shoots him a confused look and Harry quickly tries to elaborate - until he realizes just how personal the question really is.

Frozen, Harry hesitates long enough for Draco to huff out an irritated, “just what are you talking about.”

“Um, well shit, I... you see…” 

“Merlin’s beard, Potter, spit it out some time this century, please,” Draco says. Enunciating the words slowly as if Harry is having trouble understanding the English language.

With a look towards the ceiling, praying for strength, Harry takes a deep breath and tries again, “you see, I was thinking-”

“That is a right scary sentence there,” Draco interrupts with an eye roll.

“I was thinking,” Harry begins again, a little louder, “we’ve seen each other more often than not on these nightly excursions. Since I’m not following you anymore, that leaves us with two options. Either you are following me or you are trying not to sleep because of the nightmares - just like I am. So I was wondering, what do you see most often when you actually let yourself sleep?”

Harry could see his obvious anger at such a suggestion. As quick as the emotion was there, Harry’s last words seemed to calm him somewhat. Instead he glared and spat, “what the hell do you think you’re talking about? Did you lose what minimal social skills you could claim during your year camping in the woods?”

With a final sneer, Malfoy saunters down the stairs, leaving Harry alone with his thoughts, which is almost as bad as Harry being asleep. Leaning against the railing with a sigh, Harry takes his glasses off and scrubs his face.

_ What the fuck was that, Potter? Ask your nemesis what scared him at night, real slick. Maybe I did become uncivilized while camping. _

Trying to cut that line of thinking off with a growl, Harry looked out over the trees. He may not like being alone but nature always seemed to calm him. The small ‘pop’ and light tug shortly after brought the first smile to his face since his friends had gone to bed that evening.

“Winky brought Mr. Harry some strong tea,” piped the small elf right next to him.

“I told you Winky, just Harry is perfectly fine. Although Mr. Harry is definitely better than Mr. Potter was,” he replied, grinning down at his friend.

Harry accepted the cup she held out for him. As promised, it was strong and sweetened just how he liked it. Harry and Winky had found each other soon after the school year started. She also liked to come to the Astronomy tower to look out when the castle was quiet. After she had seen Harry a few times, Winky brought him snacks and drinks. She always denied it but he knew she did it for Dobby. Any mention of him and she would tear up.

After learning of Dobby’s death, Winky struggled to quit drinking but she persevered because she knew that had meant a lot to Dobby. Once she’d gotten sober, she quickly became head elf in the kitchens and the food had never tasted better. She was also never seen with less than three hats and one sock on.

***

Harry glances over at the Slytherin table as he walks into the Great Hall the next morning, unable to get the conversation with Malfoy out of his head. He is almost shocked to a stand still when he notices the contemplative look Malfoy is giving him as their eyes meet. Hermione’s shout is the only thing that keeps him moving. He tries to keep his mind on the conversations around him but his gaze keeps sliding back to the familiar blonde hair across the room. Malfoy doesn’t look at him again, or so he thinks.

The sudden shift of Hermione beside him finally brings Harry out of his musings, “Harry it’s time we head to class unless you want to be late,” she explains when he looks at her funny. Lowering her voice so only he can hear her she adds, “and maybe you can tell me why Malfoy was staring at you almost as much as you were him.”

Lagging behind their classmates as they all head towards the stairs, Harry whispers back, “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I wasn’t staring at him.”

It doesn’t matter how nonchalant Harry tries to act, Hermione can see right through him like always. Out of the corner of his eye he sees her giving him an incredulous look but before either of them can say anything more they reach the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

Harry thought he would be able to get through the rest of the day without another mention of Malfoy. It isn’t until they are heading to the last class of the day that he realizes he is an idiot for thinking that. While leaning over his Potions book to try and read the instructions through his fogged glasses, Hermione pokes him in the back and hisses, “he’s watching you again.”

His eyes are immediately drawn to the side of the room Malfoy occupies and Harry notices the same look he had been wearing that morning. There is no anger or venom behind it but he is definitely thinking hard about something as he watches Harry. As their gazes lock, Malfoy’s face visibly closes off. It is like a curtain was pulled and the stoic mask he usually wears is back as he turns towards the cauldron.

“Harry, why is Malfoy staring at you so much?” Hermione inquires as she measures out their next ingredient.

Sighing as he turns back to his book he replies, “if I figure it out, I’ll let you know.”

With an exasperated shake of her head, Hermione continues to add ingredients to their blood-replenishing potion.

After what felt like an eternity, Slughorn dismisses the class. Before Harry can escape Hermione grabs the back of his robes and pulls him around to face her.

“You know you can talk to me about anything, right?” She asks with a serious expression.

Slowly Harry replies, “well, yeah of course.”

“Just as long as you know I will be here, ready to listen, if there was anything you needed to talk to someone about.”

“What are you getting at, Hermione?” 

As Hermione looks around, they both notice the classroom is mostly empty already. Tugging Harry along, she makes her way out the door and seems to be take the long way back to Gryffindor tower.

“Harry,” Hermione pauses as if trying to gather words, “Neville told me you barely sleep in the dorm. Slipping out at all hours. And then I find Malfoy staring at you all day. I just-”

“Merlin, Hermione, let me stop you right there,” Harry cuts in, “I told you, when I figure out what is going on with Malfoy I will let you know but right now your guess is almost as good as mine.”

Hermione’s look tells Harry that she knows there is something he isn’t telling her. After a heavy silence, Harry rubs his eyes with a tired groan, “you know I don’t sleep well.” 

After giving her a moment to nod he continued, “ending the war isn’t just going to up and change that so I sometimes wander the castle if I can’t sleep. I may have stumbled across Malfoy a few times and we didn’t hex each other the last time we spoke civilly. That’s all. I have no idea why he would be staring at me now.”

“Okay,” Hermione said finally, wrapping her arm around Harry’s waist, “as long as you remember, I am here to listen when you need to talk about anything.”

Soaking in the comfort his best friend offers for a moment, Harry grins down at her, “I know, I will.”

***

Harry was exhausted. He knew his body was begging him to get some sleep but the thought of trying to catch a few hours terrifies him. He had already dozed off in the library earlier and woke up in a cold sweat after trying to save Sirius from falling through the veil again in his dreams. He did not want to know what other horror would be thrust on him if he tries to sleep again. Sneaking into his dorm to grab a thick jumper and his invisibility cloak, he asks himself Hermione’s question from earlier,  _ why was Malfoy staring at him so much? _

He drapes the cloak around himself on his way out of the common room. Before he even notices, he is back in the Astronomy tower gazing over the familiar trees of the Forbidden Forest. As he pulls the cloak off and lets it drop to the ground, his mind once again drifts back to the question he asked Malfoy not even twenty-four hours ago.

_ Can that be the reason he has been staring all day? Why doesn’t he look more angry if it is? Pretty damn sure I pissed him off so… _

“I got to watch one of our professors being eaten by Nagini.”

Harry let out a yelp and drew his wand as he spun towards the voice. Once he realizes who it is he lowers his arm as he asks, “who’s following who now?”

“Do you want to hear this or not?” Malfoy sneers. “You asked and for some reason I want to tell you. I’ve tried to talk myself out of it all day, but here we are. So, are you going to shut up and listen?”

Harry stayed silent, hoping Malfoy would continue.

“Nagini regularly makes an appearance in my nightmares. Sometimes she is eating our professor, yet others she is coming after my mother and there is nothing I can do to save her.”

Malfoy starts pacing as he becomes visibly agitated.

He continues through gritted teeth, “another frequent vision is waking up to my Mark burning. I disapparate to where the Dark Lord is but I’m the only one to answer the call. Next thing I know a flash of green light is coming my way.”

Taking a deep breath Harry interjects softly, “flashes of green light are some of the first nightmares I can remember. Although, back then I didn’t know what it meant. All I knew was that I would wake up terrified beyond belief.” 

“A lot of people’s nightmares probably share a similar theme thanks to the war,” Malfoy replies.

With a dark chuckle, Harry says, “I’ve had nightmares since before I even knew I was a wizard. Living with people who hate your very existence will sort of do that to you.”

Malfoy looks over at Harry, “I don’t get why you tried so hard to save muggles when the ones you lived with were so bad to you. I think that is one of the things that confuses me the most about you.”

“Well, Malfoy, not everyone is as horrible as they were to me. I think you’ve had the joy of noticing that even wizards can be just as bad, probably even worse. Everyone has the opportunity to be good or bad.”

“That sounded a lot like Granger giving a lecture there, Potter.”

Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, Harry replied, “yea, maybe a little.”

After some not quite uncomfortable silence, Harry had to ask, “Malfoy, what was this? Why did you decide to talk to me?”

“I already told you, I’m not quite sure. Ever since we spoke the other night I couldn’t get your question out of my head. Maybe I just want someone to talk to. Maybe I thought you would understand the horrors that plague my mind. I know you are as bothered by your dreams as I am mine unless you truly enjoy going to classes with no sleep and barely existing because of how tired you are,” with a sigh, Malfoy drops his haughty attitude, “but really, I think it was because you were the first person who actually asked.”

***

After that night, Harry and Malfoy met more often than not in the early morning hours when sleep terrified them both. They learned more about each other in a couple months than they had in their six years of going to school together. Fears, hopes, nightmares, dreams, future goals. After a few stilted meetings the words just started to flow and they both found the barrier that used to be between them starting to thin and they began to form a friendly rapport.

As the first anniversary of the end of the war draws near, Harry’s nightmares grow steadily worse. Even while awake, the smell of blood and screams of the battle are never far from his mind.

After a week of barely sleeping more than a handful of hours, Harry finds himself in the Astronomy tower again with Malfoy. Winky brought them both some hot chocolate and biscuits. Sitting quietly on the floor across from each other they both stare out towards the trees swaying in the wind.

Without pulling his eyes away from the forest, Harry ponders, “something I never quite understood. Why did you start coming up here?”

Taking a sip of his drink, Malfoy seems to gather his thoughts. 

“At first it was to prove to myself that what happened up here didn’t bother me. Once I realized that was a lie, I kept coming back to try to-” with a scoff of depreciation he mutters, “I’m not even sure, try to make sense of it all. Merlin, that sounds ridiculous.”

“Maybe it does, but I think I understand what you mean,” Harry tells him.

Clearing his throat, some of the sadness is gone from Malfoy’s voice when he observes, “I could ask you the same thing, you know. This is an odd place for you to frequent.”

After he takes a moment, Harry slowly begins to explain.

“You know, the first time I ever truly felt free was during our very first flying lesson. You were such a prat,” Harry laughs a little at the memory, “took Neville’s remembrall and without a second thought I kicked off the ground and went after you. In that moment, everything the Dursleys ever said to me or did to me fell away and it was just me, me with the wind against my face and the broom underneath me and I was free.”

“And I got you on the quidditch team with that little stunt. You’re welcome by the way. But that still doesn’t answer the question, Potter.”

As he looks down into his cup of hot chocolate, Harry continues like he was never interrupted, “the beginning of the school year I avoided this place like the plague. The memories were still too fresh and too painful to deal with. One night I was trying to avoid Filch and there wasn’t really anywhere else for me to go. I was halfway up the stairs before I even noticed which staircase I was on. I was ready to turn around and head back to the common room when I heard Mrs. Norris towards the bottom of the staircase so I had to keep heading up or get caught.”

Harry looked up from his cup and out towards the forest again, “that night when I walked out and felt the wind on my face again, for just a moment I felt as free as I did on my first broom ride. Like I’d never had the weight of the wizarding world on my shoulders for the last seven years, like I wasn’t the ‘saviour’ that everyone keeps calling me. I felt almost normal again for that moment. I guess I keep coming back to try and feel that again.”

Harry trails off still gazing out at the trees. Taking a deep breath, he feels himself relax for the first time all week. He hears Malfoy muttering something quietly but doesn’t make out exactly what is said.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up slowly, Harry feels more rested than he has in a long time. Stretching out the crick in his neck, he realizes he is still in the Astronomy tower. Looking across from him, he notices Malfoy staring at him curiously.

“You know I could have hexed you at any point in the last four hours right?”

“Malfoy, we could have hexed each other multiple times throughout the last few months. I’m pretty sure you would have already tried to kill me if that was your intention.”

With a shake of his head, Malfoy queries, “how can you trust me that much after everything I’ve done?”

“None of us are blameless in any of this Malfoy. We have all done horrible things for the cause we thought was right. It’s not your fault that you were raised with the pure blood ideation,” struggling not to yawn, Harry stretches from his uncomfortable position as he continues, “the moment you started thinking for yourself, you questioned all of it. That shows you are able to learn from your mistakes. You started earning my trust the night you started telling me about your nightmares. I think I might even call you a friend.”

Thinking back to when they met on the train their first year, Harry extends his hand to Malfoy. “You aren’t the kid whose friendship I rejected in first year because you were a prejudiced bully. So, can we try being friends now that we are both different from the boys who first met?”

Harry watches as Malfoy looks back and forth between his hand and his face a few times, a plethora of emotions flashing across his features. Finally coming to a decision, it seems, he sits up from his slouched position, “I don’t have much of a choice now, do I? You know more of my secrets than anyone ever really has,” Malfoy assents as he shakes Harry’s hand, a small smile appearing momentarily.

Harry feels a jolt of warmth at the glimpse of pure, open happiness on Malfoy’s face. All too soon the moment passes and Malfoy’s stoic mask slides back into place.

“We should probably get ready for classes.”

***

“Hermione, there really isn’t much else to tell you. He sleeps as little as I do. We meet up and talk most nights when we can’t stay in our common rooms anymore. It’s better than just wandering the castle like I used to, isn’t it?”

“I’m glad you’ve found someone to talk to. Really, I am, Harry. I just find it odd that it’s Malfoy,” Hermione sets her quill down and looks up from her parchment, “please, just be careful,” she pleads.

“You’ve been harping on me to talk to someone all year and now that I finally have, you warn me to be careful?” Lowering his voice some since they are in the library studying, Harry continues, “we’ve all changed. I thought you realized that. Hell, you’ve become friends with Pansy of all people.”

“Yes, well, that was not a planned friendship. Ginny forced me to go to the party after you two broke up and Pansy sort of forced me to accept her apology, and I’m not sure exactly how it happened after that but here we are.”

“Friends with Malfoy wasn’t really in the plan either. It just happened.”

Looking close to tears, Hermione finally comes out with what truly seems to bother her about the situation, “Harry, I just wish you felt like you could talk to me about it all. We experienced most of it together, didn’t we?”

“You have been there through pretty much everything with me. That’s why I don’t want to bother you with anymore. You’ve already had enough horrors in your life because of me and you don’t need me adding to it.”

Hermione opens her mouth to respond but Harry cuts her off, “I know, you’re going to say ‘that’s what friends are for.’ And I love you for it, really I do. You are like my sister and I know I can come to you with anything. When I try to talk to you about it, I dunno, the words just get stuck. With Malfoy they just come blurting out.”

Scrubbing his hands through his hair, Harry continues, “I know you worry, that’s what you’re best at besides research and mastering new spells, but there is nothing to worry about. We have actually become friends.”

“Alright, Harry. I will drop it. But one final piece of advice, I see the way you look at him when you think no one is looking. Be careful, please, because I don’t know if he will ever feel the same way about you that you do about him.”

“Hermione, what the hell are you talking about? We are just friends.”

***

The next few weeks are a blur of studying for the NEWTs and late night meetings in the Astronomy Tower. During all of this, Harry struggles to get Hermione’s warning out of his mind. He pays attention to the fact that he and Malfoy start sleeping in the tower more often than not. So much so that they have started stashing blankets and pillows in an alcove. He notices that he has had some of the best sleep in his life on the uncomfortable ground, a few feet away from someone who used to be an enemy.

Harry wakes up first the last morning of their exams. He takes a moment to really look at Malfoy. The other boy is so relaxed in his sleep, one arm tossed above his head. His usually immaculate hair in disarray.

As if sensing Harry’s scrutiny, Malfoy starts to wake up. Pulling his gaze away as the other boy stretches, Harry turns his gaze to the familiar trees. Hoping the blush burning on his face isn’t noticeable.

“Looks like Winky left some tea for us under a warming charm,” Draco utters past a yawn.

Reaching out to take the cup Malfoy offers him, Harry sighs at the first sip. Strong like Winky always makes, and sweetened a tad, just how he liked it. With a small pang, he realized there will only be one more morning like this. Today was the last day of their exams, all of the eighth year students who opted to not participate in the end of term festivities would be leaving the castle tomorrow to head back home. Harry would be going back to Grimmauld Place while Malfoy would presumably be going back to the manor.

Clearing his throat, Harry begins, “with everything we’ve talked about, plans after school were never mentioned. Now that the last day is here, I just wondered, what are you going to do?”

Malfoy stops folding the blanket and leans against the wall, “I’m not really sure to be honest. I could take over the family businesses but it would take a lot of work to build everything back up to what they once were. I never really thought about doing anything other than that. I’m not even sure what I would be good at.”

He looks up at Harry with a slightly lost expression. After a few seconds, he blinks the look away and continues, “right now the plan is to pass my NEWTs, then I will figure it out.”

Harry nods, “pass the NEWTs and then figure it out, that sounds like a decent plan.”

“I thought you were going to become an Auror when you are done,” Malfoy states.

“You and everyone else. Just because they offered me a position before I even came back to finish school doesn’t mean it’s what I want my career to be. I’ve had enough of fighting and taking down the bad guys.”

Harry had never admitted that to anyone. It felt really good to say it out loud. Malfoy clearing his throat brings Harry out of his musings. Looking towards the other boy, he realizes Malfoy must have said something a few times before he finally caught Harry’s attention. An embarrassed blush tints Harry’s cheeks as he mumbles an apology.

“I said, we should probably get going so that we aren’t late. You know how Hermione worries if you miss breakfast,” Malfoy repeats. 

They quickly finish stowing away the rest of the pillows and set their tea things to the side and soon they are heading towards the Great Hall. They go their separate ways at the entryway. Noticing Hermione sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table by herself, Harry hurries over to her.

Before she could say anything about him walking in with Malfoy for yet another morning, Harry cuts her off by quickly blurting out, “I don’t want to be an Auror.”

Opening her mouth a few times, Hermione finally replies, “okay, what do you want to do then?”

“That’s the thing. I have absolutely no idea.”

This time, Hermione’s eyes bug out of her head a little bit. Harry sees her struggle to pull herself back together. After a few moments she manages to calmly state, “Harry you’ve said you wanted to be an Auror since fifth year, what changed?”

“What changed? Hermione, the war changed everything! I have seen enough death and darkness to last any normal person a lifetime. I don’t want it anymore.”

Chest heaving after his small outburst, Harry tries to calm down and explain, “I thought being an Auror was what I was supposed to do. It just made sense, didn’t it? The saviour of the wizarding world becoming a peace officer for it once he came of age. I wanted it so bad, I never thought there would be a time I didn’t want it. But, Hermione, I don’t. The thought makes me panic.”

“Harry, it will be ok. I’m sure all you have to do is write to Kingsley. Let him know you are declining the position. Even if he doesn’t understand, he probably won’t ask you to explain,” Hermione tries to reassure him.

“He may understand, but not too many others will.”

“Oh, Harry, you would be surprised how many people would be willing to support you in following your dreams. Wherever that takes you.”

Harry pauses as he lets Hermione’s words sink in. Heaving a large sigh, he throws his arms around his best friend, “thank you,” he whispers, as he squeezes her tight. He hopes she understands everything he can’t say. Thank you for always being there, no matter what. Thank you for keeping me alive when I would have died a thousand times over. Thank you for supporting even though you don’t always understand. And most importantly, thank you for being the best friend I could ever ask for.

He notices a slight mistiness to Hermione’s eyes as she bats him away, muttering a small, “always.”

After clearing her throat, Hermione sits up taller and claps her hands together, “alright, ready for our last exams today?”

Groaning, Harry bangs his head on the table, “no,” he mumbles.

Laughing at his shenanigans, Hermione shoves his shoulder, “you’ve studied for all of these. Only two more and then we are set free.”

Rubbing the red spot he created, Harry sits up, “alright, let’s go.”

***

Malfoy doesn’t show up that night in the Astronomy Tower. Harry waits until the sun has risen and unless he hurries to pack his things immediately he is going to miss the train. 

He is nowhere to be found in any of the train compartments. Harry checked, twice. Sitting down across from Hermione, he lays his head back, wishing he didn’t know what those few weeks of decent sleep felt like. His head was pounding, his eyes burned. He had almost forgotten what a night of no sleep felt like. Knowing the months would stretch out endlessly like this, Harry started making plans to work on Grimmauld Place that would hopefully leave him so exhausted his mind would have no choice but to let him sleep without nightmares.

Before long, the train pulls into Kings Cross Station. Mrs. Weasley is there to pick up Ginny while trying to convince Harry and Hermione to stay with them for a few weeks. They both make their excuses. Ron still hadn’t spoken to either of them since he’d said some pretty harsh words about them ‘abandoning’ him to go back to school. 

Neither were ready to face him yet since he still didn’t seem to understand their reasons. Harry knew Ron was going to take him not going into Auror training even worse than he did school. Putting that off for as long as possible seemed like a good idea.

After saying their goodbyes, Harry can’t help but look around for the familiar blonde hair as he and Hermione make their way to the apparation point. Finally catching a glimpse, he feels the squeeze of being side along apparated and the train station dissolves into black for a few moments before the front door of Grimmauld Place materializes in front of them.

“Thanks again for letting me stay here with you,” Hermione says as she lifts Crookshanks’ cage while Harry unlocks the door and drags their trunks through.

“I definitely have the room, and it’s not like I really want to stay here by myself right now. You are doing me a favor as much as I am you.”

Looking around, Harry realizes the ‘project’ of renovating this house was going to take even more than he thought. He had forgotten exactly how depressing the house was. 

After levitating their luggage to the landing, Harry heads towards the kitchen, “cup of tea and then we can figure out which room you want to take?”

“Yea that sounds lovely,” Hermoine says as she follows him.

Kreacher stocked the kitchen in anticipation of Harry returning to the house. They found a common ground the summer after the war. Harry didn’t ask much of him, but Kreacher kept the house as best he could and made sure the kitchen was always full.

After finding his favorite tea, Harry sets about boiling the water and letting the pot steep while Hermione pulls out creamer and honey for her and sugar for Harry.

While enjoying their drinks, Harry explains his plans for the house to Hermione. Starting with the library and then a bedroom. Updating the kitchen a little was going to have to be a priority as well. 

Hermione decides to take the room across from Harry’s when they head upstairs. After he helps her move a few things around, he leaves her to finish unpacking and heads to his room. Unpacking does little to calm the restlessness that settles inside him. Harry gets tired of pacing his room and sets off back downstairs. Even though it is late, he doesn’t see the point in waiting until morning to start working on the library... 

Harry wakes up in a flash, sitting up and immediately pointing his wand towards the noise he heard. Hermione lets out a squeak as she raises her hands to show she is unarmed.

“I heard you muttering in your sleep as I was coming downstairs, I didn’t mean to startle you,” she said as he puts his wand down and drags a hand tiredly through his hair.

Raising a questioning brow at the piles throughout the room, Hermione queries, “I take it you were working all night?”

Harry shrugs a shoulder and replies, “if I can’t sleep, at least I can be productive.”

With that said, he gets up from the couch and goes to the kitchen to start breakfast as Hermoine sets about making tea.

***

It’s been two weeks since the end of school. Harry notified Kingsley that he was turning down the Auror position the day after they returned from school. It took him three more days to tell Ron. He and Hermione had gone to visit the Weasley family and he told everyone at once. Ron did not take the news well at all, refusing to even tell Harry, and by extension Hermione since she supported his decision, goodbye when they left.

Harry has ripped Grimmauld Place apart with the rest of his free time. Turning in dark artifacts he found to the Ministry, letting Kreacher pick through some things he wanted to keep, throwing out a heap more things that were just grotesque and bad taste. Harry sleeps worse than ever before. Hermione tries to help, researching ways to keep the nightmares at bay. 

Dreamless sleep potion is addictive and quits working the more you take it. Harry hates the stuff. The potion makes him feel even less in control than the nightmares did. After one dose he refuses to take it again, no matter how bad the dreams get. 

As Harry sands down the floor of what will eventually be his permanent bedroom, he hears a peck at the window. With a quick glance to the clock he notices it is after midnight and wonders who is sending an owl this late.

He lets in a familiar eagle owl and gets an impatient peck to the hand when he just stands there and stares at the bird for a few moments too long. Harry takes the letter he offers and reads 

I’m so tired but I don’t feel safe enough to fall asleep.

D.M.

Quickly finding some scrap paper, Harry scrawls a short note along with his floo address. Leaving the mess of sandpaper and tools, he heads downstairs to make some tea. The flames in the kitchen fire turn green a few minutes later and Malfoy steps out of the grate.

Without turning around, Harry asks, “what happened to you the night after exams?”

He hears the chair scraping against the floor as Malfoy sits down at the table, “trying to distance myself.”

Harry turns around and sees his derisive sneer as Malfoy continues, “I wouldn’t be a true Malfoy if I didn’t at least try to convince myself that I don’t need anyone.”

“What made you change your mind?” Harry asked as he brought the tea to the table.

“Who says I did? Maybe I just wanted to see if you would invite me over.”

Letting out a humorless chuckle, Harry replies, “guess I failed that test.”

“Damn right you did. Now I can go home knowing I am finally better than the great Harry Potter.”

The teasing glint in Malfoy’s eyes is all Harry needs to see to know there is no truth to Malfoy’s statement. As they sit and banter back and forth while they finish their tea, Harry watches Malfoy’s shoulders become less tense. He sees the strain ease off his face. And after finishing their second cup, Malfoy takes a deep breath as if he’s been starved for oxygen and has finally been able to find some.

After a few moments of silence, Harry offers, “I’ve set up a television and VCR in the library. Want to go watch a movie?”

Malfoy had been intrigued when Harry explained what they were during one of their meetups at school. 

His eyebrows raising with interest, Malfoy eagerly replies, “lead the way.”

“I haven’t had a chance to replace the couch, so it’s not very comfortable.”

“It has to be better than the stone floor at school.”

With a laugh Harry replies, “you would be surprised how uncomfortable some of the furniture is in this house.”

After Harry gets the movie ready, he sits down on one side of the couch. Malfoy follows and sits on the other side. Turning to look at him, Harry explains, “okay, this is a bit of a weird movie, but it’s one of my favorites. The Fifth Element is great and everyone must experience it.”

Harry watches Malfoy’s reaction to the movie more than he actually watches the movie himself. He only realizes it is over when Malfoy looks over at him and sputters, “what the hell was that?”

“It was an awesome science fiction movie,” Harry replied.

Malfoy seems to be questioning Harry’s definition of awesome. 

“If you didn’t like that movie then come look at the others,” Harry says as he moves to one of the bookshelves he had cleared off. 

Malfoy comes up next to him and browses over the titles.

“The Shining?”

“If you want to watch a scary movie, that’s a good choice. I haven’t seen it for a long time.”

“I don’t think something scary would help either of our nightmares,” Malfoy states matter-of-factly.

Rifling through his tapes, Harry grins as he pulls one out, “this is one of my absolute favorites. I think you will like it better than the last one too.”

Malfoy eyes him with a skeptical look but still follows when Harry heads back towards the couch.

After putting in the 3 Ninjas, Harry grabs some blankets and starts a fire, “we may as well get comfortable if we’re going to be watching movies all night,” he tells Malfoy as he hands him one of the blankets.

***

“Harry, you’ve got to quit sleeping on that couch,” Hermione lectures as she makes lunch. “SInce I had to get used to Malfoy being here all the time, I don’t want to hear you whine about how much your back hurts.

After almost a month of watching movies with Malfoy most nights and falling asleep on the couch, Harry’s body is protesting the horrible sleeping conditions. And it is obvious that Hermione is tired of hearing Harry complain.

“Hermione, I’ve offered him one of the bedrooms. He always says he isn’t planning on staying and refuses. I’m not just going to leave him to sleep on the couch by himself.”

“Then transfigure the couch or something, Harry. You are a wizard, you know,” with an exasperated sigh, Hermione turns around and looks at him, “you work yourself to the bone during the day and then catch a few hours sleep on one of the most uncomfortable creations in this world. Quit punishing your body so much and figure something out.”

Harry spends the rest of the day thinking about what Hermione said. He really does need to sleep on something better. Realizing she is right, he is a wizard who was decent at transfiguration, so why subject either of them to an uncomfortable couch anymore?

Harry finishes cleaning up and gets the tea kettle going as the kitchen fire flares green and Malfoy steps through once again.

“Alright Potter,” he says as he claps his hands together, “what do you have picked out for us to watch this time.”

“Let’s take the tea in to the library and I will show you.”

After he placed the tea next the the television, Harry showed Malfoy Young Frankenstein.

“You like comedies so I thought I would show you another of my favorite movies. You might not understand all the humor in it but I really wanted to watch it tonight.”

“Okay, sure,” Malfoy says as he looks over the movie case. Handing it back to Harry, he turns towards where the couch used to be and stops short.

“Um, Potter, what happened to your couch?”

“Oh well,” Harry begins, he rubs the back of his head sheepishly. A small blush creeps over his cheeks as he continues, “Hermione is sick of me griping about my back. Since you won’t just admit you are going to fall asleep here, I figured I could transfigure the couch into a bed. I made it big enough that we will have plenty of room to share.”

“If your back is hurting that bad, you don’t have to sleep down here.”

“Of course I don’t, this is my house,” Harry quips with a lopsided grin, “I get to sleep where I want.” He tries to use humor to stop himself from admitting he sleeps better down here, uncomfortable couch or no.

After a tense moment of looking between Harry and the bed, Malfoy takes his shoes off and climbs up. Harry slides the movie in and presses play. Before moving to his side of the bed, he hands Malfoy his tea and they settle in to watch Harry’s favorite Mel Brooks movie.

When Gene Wilder and the monster sing and dance, Malfoy starts to laugh. “What the hell even is this, Potter?”

“Only one of the best movies ever made, Malfoy. Mel Brooks and Gene Wilder came together to create a brilliant story that has been told so many times over but never quite like this.”

“I’m sure there are no other movies quite like this,” Malfoy replies.

When the movie ends, Malfoy murmurs, “it wasn’t the worst thing you’ve shown me.”

Smirking over at Harry, he remarks, “you have really weird taste in movies.” 

“Okay, fine, what do you want to watch?”

“How about you put Hercules back on? The singing wasn’t so annoying and the greek gods were cool.”

As Harry settles back in the bed, he tosses a blanket to Malfoy. The animated movie starts but he barely even stays awake long enough for the muses to finish their opening song.

Harry notices he is warm as he wakes up, warmer than usual in the drafty house. The next thing he notices is the body pressed up against his back and the arm wrapped around his waist. His brain makes the connection quickly despite the early hour. He tries to figure out how to extricate himself from this situation without waking Malfoy up. Before Harry can make a move he feels the other boy tense slightly as he withdraws his arms.

Moving away slightly, Harry turns around and looks at Malfoy, waiting to see what he is going to say.

After a long pause, he finally whispers, “that was the best damn sleep I’ve ever had.”

***

It takes Harry a week before he is tired of transfiguring the couch in the library and after he spent so much time renovating the master bedroom, he decides to just move the television and VCR into his room. Malfoy doesn’t put up as much of a fuss as Harry expects. The weeks stretch on with the same routine. Harry works on parts of the house, Malfoy comes over at night to watch movies, they wake up wrapped around each other in the morning. 

Malfoy never mentions anything about it. While awake he always seems to stay as far from Harry as possible but their bodies gravitate towards each other in their sleep

Hermione teases Harry about seeing Malfoy coming out of his bedroom one morning.

“Hermione, I am telling you, we are just friends,” he stresses. Malfoy had never made a move for anything more. Harry may have started wondering what it would be like if he did. But he wasn’t going to fuck up a good night’s sleep for a what if.

“Oh Harry, you are so oblivious to a lot of things. I may not be around you two very much, but I’ve seen the way he looks at you. If nothing is going on yet, it’s not because he doesn’t want it to.”

“Why do you always have to say things like this, Hermione? I am still coming to terms with the fact that I might have feelings for Malfoy. That most of the reason Ginny and I didn’t work out is probably because I am gay.”

Rubbing his eyes, he fixes his glasses and looks up at her, “how do you know all of this? You knew before even I did and it’s my life.”

“Harry you were spending too much energy on trying to be what everyone else wanted. I didn’t know for sure until you just confirmed it, but I have suspected for a while now.”

“I don’t really want to think about all of this right now. Thanks for the advice, Hermione, but I’m going to go work on the bathroom some more until Malfoy gets here.”

Malfoy finds Harry a few hours later in the bathroom off the master bedroom, laying tile the muggle way. Harry stands up and he notices has bits of plaster in his hair and a line of caulk across his cheek. Turning around to find a towel to wipe his face with, Malfoy starts hooting with laughter.

Between giggles, Harry manages to understand that he has a tile glued to the bottom of his jeans. Malfoy’s eyes glint with a look Harry has seen before, as his smirk settles on his face, Harry makes a decision since he can’t get Hermione’s words out of his head.

Surging forward the few steps, Harry closes the distance between the two of them. With a handful of Malfoy’s hair, he crashes their lips together. Unsure which one of them moans at the contact, Harry deepens the kiss.

Malfoy finally pulls back just enough to whisper, “I’ve been waiting for you to do this,” before he nips at Harry’s lower lip and kisses him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the ending is a bit rushed, I was working on a deadline and my procrastination won out a bit but I will be reworking the ending eventually and editing this, I hope you still enjoyed it though!!


End file.
